This invention relates to dilators. More particularly, this invention relates to nasal dilators. In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a nasal dilator for maintaining one or more nasal passages of a nose in a dilated condition.
A portion of the human population has some malformation of the nasal passages which makes breathing difficult. Examples of such malformations are a deviated septum and swelling due to allergic reactions. The lower portion of the nostril immediately above the entrance to the nostril is known as a vestibule. The vestibule tapers inwardly to a narrowed neck-like area called the ostium internum. Above the ostium internum the nasal passages widen. Nasal obstructions commonly occur at the ostium in individuals who have swelling due to allergic reactions, a deviated septum or similar condition. Commonly, the lateral wall at the ostium is loose with the result that the outer wall tissue draws in during the process of inhalation to substantially block the passage of air through the nasal passage.
Blockages of the nasal passages is obviously very frustrating. In particular, sustained mouth breathing over a long period of time may cause lung irritation due to the inhalation of foreign particles that would otherwise be filtered if the breath had been passed through the nose. Blockage of the nasal passages is particularly uncomfortable at night, since it is uncomfortable for many people who have such a problem to breathe through the mouth while asleep. Nasal blockage can lead to sleep disturbances and irregularities because those with such a condition may often wake during the night because of oxygen depletion.
The most common approach to a serious and chronic nasal blockage problem as described above is a surgical attempt to correct the malformation of the nasal passages. However, surgery is expensive and may not ultimately correct the problem.
As an alternative to surgery, nasal dilators for aiding breathing through the nose have been devised. One such nasal dilator includes generally elongated top and bottom rings which are spaced apart and connected together by a rear strut and a front strut. The front strut is longer than the rear strut and includes a bend therein formed at a position close to the front end of the bottom ring. When in place in the nasal passage, the top ring fits in the ostium within the nostril to prevent the tissue from being drawn in during inhalation, and to reduce extra flow resistance during exhalation. The bottom ring fits above the entrance to the nostril and serves to stabilize the position of the top ring within the nasal passage. One of these nasal dilators must be inserted into each nasal passage to provide unobstructed breathing.
However, these nasal dilators are not always effective because they are uncomfortable to wear and must be inserted within the nasal passages which can cause irritation and itching. In addition, these nasal dilators must be custom made to fit each nasal passage of an individual.
Another known nasal dilator is comprised of a truss including a flexible strip of material having a first end region, a second end region and an intermediate segment. The first and second regions are adapted to engage the outer wall tissue of first and second nasal passages of the nose. The intermediate segment is configured to traverse a portion of the nose located between the first and second nasal passages. The truss member further includes first and second resilient bands secured to the strip of material adjacent opposite edges of the intermediate segment. The first and second resilient bands tend to return to their planar state. This motion acts to stabilize the outer wall tissue and thereby prevent the outer wall tissue of the first and second nasal passages from drawing in during breathing.
Although exemplary, this nasal dilator is difficult to construct, uncomfortable and unadjustable. It has been noticed that during use, the first end region and/or the second end region disengage the outer wall tissue of the respective nasal passages requiring a user to repeatedly engage either the first end region and/or the second end region with the outer wall tissue of the respective nasal passages for realizing the benefits of this nasal dilator.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved nasal dilators.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nasal dilator for preventing the outer wall tissue of nasal passages of a nose from drawing in during breathing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that is adjustable.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that is easy to construct.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that is easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that is comfortable.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that does not disengage during normal wear.
And a further object to the present invention is to provide a nasal dilator that may be used for dilating a selected nasal passage.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a nasal dilator for dilating a first nasal passage and a second nasal passage of a nose. The nasal dilator includes an elastic element having a first end and a second end, the elastic element movable toward an expanded configuration wherein the length of the elastic element increases, and biases to a retracted configuration wherein the length of the elastic element is reduced. The nasal dilator further includes first engagement means carried proximate the first end for attaching the first end to an outer wall of the first nasal passage, and second engagement means carried proximate the second end for attaching the second end to an outer wall of the second nasal passage.
In further aspect, the first engagement means and the second engagement means each include an adhesive for attaching the first end to the outer wall of the first nasal passage and attaching the second end to an outer wall of the second nasal passage.
In yet another aspect, the first engagement means and the second engagement means include a first dilating element coupled to the first end, the first dilating element carrying an adhesive for attachment to the outer wall of the first nasal passage and a second dilating element coupled to the second end, the second dilating element carrying an adhesive for attachment to the outer wall of the second nasal passage.
Another embodiment of a nasal dilator for dilating a nasal passage, includes a rim having an inner surface engageable to the outer surface of the nasal passage, an outer surface, and defining a central opening. A cover is fixed to the outer surface of the rim and traverses the opening. Biasing means moves the cover between a normal distended orientation and a compressed orientation upon application of a compressive force, whereby the cover engages the outer wall of the nasal passage in the compressed orientation, and upon release of the compressive force the cover distends outwardly to the normal distended orientation, whereby the cover exerts a pull on the outer wall thereby maintaining the nasal passage in a dilated condition.